Afterglow
Summary Afterglow is the 11th release and a sister project to Goodnight, both in which were formerly worked on with Cameron Tolman, a former friend of Deadbäss. Little information to the breakup is known, but was rumoured simply because CT decided to unfollow Deadbäss on Twitter and lose all contact of him at all costs. Afterglow is known for its soothing and mildly upsetting and inspiring melody. The piano and guitar overlay is highly notable of Deadbäss' composition and is considered to be the best release ever made (despite it did not make very many sales or views). It is also known to mark Deadbäss' way of making a Future Bass music; none like other. During the production of Afterglow, Deadbäss has also worked on numerous projects such as Relationships, Intelligence, Ending, Goodnight (which is Afterglow's sister project), Shoe Laces (now known as Solar), and Indigenous. It was also originally part of an EP with Cameron Tolman (again, along with Goodnight and Solar), however was splitted up by both the separation of the two artists and complications of the project. After the sudden breakup, it was sent as a submission to Monstercat (along with Goodnight) and was quickly declined for unknown reasons. Several days after, the video was uploaded onto YouTube and Deadbäss received some reviews from artist that are currently in Spinnin' Records, a very large electronic dance music label. Since then, the oversized label has looked upon Deadbäss as a future potential artist. If he were to be accepted, Deadbäss would've officially marked as the youngest producer under their label (as of June 4th, 2015). Development With very little instruments, Deadbäss successfully created what appeared as his best project ever due to its melody and simplicity. However, it cost a vaguely large use of control knobs, and even that, it was a more major one. However, no information is given as it is a rough guess. Definition : "Based on a true story, everybody is being pulled back by all of the obstacles in life. After a long while and finally making it, it is time to prove that you are worthy. Everyone can be what they can be, no matter how hard it is. Life is an adventure. Make it big. Make it happen." According to a recent interview by the yearbook staff at the school Deadbäss attended, he has explained Afterglow as the true meaning to seeing someone shine bright when they were turned down by so many and having doubts in them. In the end, proving them wrong and regretting all of the terrible things that person has done to someone who now has made it into the level they rightfully deserve and have wished to be in. Album Art In which was rapidly created due to the separation of Deadbäss and Cameron Tolman, the album art was born and actually took roughly ten minutes to make, explaining its basic concepts of a glowing text and slightly adjusted lighting to the mountain range. In belief, if Deadbäss took the time to create the album art rather than rush to establish the project, it may or may not turn out a lot better than he'd hope for. It was also admitted. Spinnin' Records' Interest After hearing some reviews and such from their artists and representatives, it sparked like wildfire that Afterglow would've been signed. However, it was not possible due to RouteNote's third party access in which was not fixed by Deadbäss at the time. It was not signed for that particular reason, however, other reasons have been stated. This included the low support; within the support, mass leakage; and simply due to its theme. Several fans have hoped for a future release of Deadbäss to make it onto their label and is positive he plans to send a release to Spinnin' Records. The chance of signing into Spinnin' Records shot up after the reject of Project Gone, which was declined on day 25 of 28 by Monstercat. It is rumoured he will be accepted soon, however, nobody will truly know. Trivia *Afterglow is the most favoured song compared to all other releases (as of June 4th, 2015) *It has been uploaded twice on YouTube due to the visualiser glitch on its original video *Despite its high legacy rate on the song, it is the lowest viewed, liked, and purchased (all other releases with at least two or more sales) *It is the only project other than Gone to be considered by Spinnin' Records *This and Goodnight were both formerly produced with Cameron Tolman. However, CT never really worked on the project, but only to compose partially its structure. Additionally, it was meant to be part of an EP, called Goodnight. *It and Goodnight are the only projects (as of October 20th, 2014) to have split up or discontinue an artist *Afterglow marks the true meaning and production of Deadbäss' concepts and ideas. With the release, some small companies have considered purchasing licenses for the song. Deadbäss declined their offer, considering it was too small of a job and all offers were too short of money (that being only $2,000). *In terms of value, it and Project Indigenous are worth the most compared to other Deadbäss releases (really was determined by Deadbäss himself) *It was the fastest submission declined by Monstercat *Some fans believe the majority of the structure of Afterglow will be used in Project of The End, which also applies with Gone, Two, Daybreak, Anonymous, and The Internet *Afterglow is Deadbäss' personal favourite of his creations, sadly it was deleted(sort of). References #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=766HVR7RmMg #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pm8HSRmW3CM #http:/www.twitter.com/Deadbass_ #http://www.instagran.com/Deadbass_ #http://www.soundcloud.com/DeadbassOfficial #http://www.facebook.com/DeadbassOfficial #http://www.youtube.com/DeadbassOfficial #http://deadbassus.wordpress.com